Dragon Puncher Meets DokiDoki Precure: A Special Adventure
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: The DokiDoki Precure has found a new warrior, Dragon Puncher. Together they will defeat their biggest challenge yet in this one shot.


**Dragon Puncher Meets DokiDoki Precure: A Special Adventure**

It's a beautiful morning at the Clover Tower where everything seems quiet. Mana smiled to the girls and said, "Wow, what a beautiful day. Right, girls?"

"That's right, Mana!' Alice replied, "We are going to have a great day. Just the four of us and our fairies. MakoP and Rikka are also enjoying this."

"We do!" They agreed as they walk inside.

Meanwhile, I was enjoying a nice cup of coffee as a portal came in. I looked at it and then, I got sucked in. The portal closed as I embark on a special adventure.

Back at the Clover Tower, everyone is doing their work when suddenly, I came out of the portal and fell inside the tower. I looked at myself and said, "Wow! Now that was a rough landing. Hey, where am I? This must be... the Clover Tower! The portal must have sent me into the world of DokiDoki Pretty Cure! I better find the legendary warriors and see if I can find my way back to my world. Let's go!"

So off I went to meet the girls when suddenly, I came to a fairy. It said, "Hello~sharu."

"Wow! A fairy that talks. You must be Sharuru. I'm Dragon Puncher!" I said to her, "It''s an honor to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you~sharu!" Sharuru replied to me as she shook my hand, "I'm so glad you could make it to our world and you are a great warrior~sharu."

"Thanks! So you're Mana's partner, right?" I asked.

"Correct~sharu." Sharuru replied. "I'm a guardian of the Trump Kingdom and I think that you should meet the girls and their partners, too~sharu. Shall we go?"

"Let's go!" I said as we went to meet them.

When we got there, Sharuru said, "Everyone! This is Dragon Puncher~sharu."

The girls saw me and I said, "Hey girls, I'm here!"

"Dragon Puncher! Welcome to the Clover Tower! I'm Mana." Mana started.

"I'm Alice." Alice added.

"I'm Rikka." Rikka said

"And I'm MakoP! It's an honor to have you here!" MakoP said.

"Don't forget us, too!" The fairies added.

"Wow, more fairies! That's awesome! The name's Dragon Puncher by the way!" I said to them, "What's yours?"

"I'm Raquel~quel." Raquel said to me.

"I'm Lance~de lance." Lance added.

"And don't forget me, I'm Dabyi~dabyi. It's a pleasure to meet you~dabyi." Dabyi finished.

"Pleased to meet you, too!" I said, "So, what are you doing here?"

"We need your help on this adventure because there is an enemy called a Jikochuu and it's coming from the park." Mana said to me, "This must be the work of the Selfish Trio!"

"The Selfish Trio?" I asked.

"That's right~sharu." Sharuru said, "They are trying to destroy the Trump Kingdom~sharu."

"So that's why! We better get to the park and stop them from causing any more trouble. Girls, to the park!" I announced as we ran to the park.

The girls and fairies agreed as we went to the park.

Meanwhile, the Selfish Trio came in and Marmo said, "Now that is a good park and I see someone who is getting his selfishness because his wish is to play basketball. Let's make a Jikochuu! First, I need a Psyche."

Then a Psyche appeared from his chest and Marmo said, "Now, let's make it selfish and bring this Jikochuu to the park, shall we? Jikochuu, appear!"

And then, it happened. A Basketball Jikochuu has appeared as Marmo said, "There! Now that's more like it! Jikochuu, attack!"

As a Basketball Jikochuu is about to attack, a voice said, "That's far enough, Jikochuu!"

"Huh? Who said that?" The Jikochuu asked.

"It's us! Dragon Puncher and the DokiDoki Precure!" I said, "You tried to make this person selfish and for that, we can't forgive you! Minna, henshin yo!"

"Huh? What does that mean?" Mana asked me.

"Everyone, transform." I replied, "That's a Japanese idiom for when we're ready for battle."

"Oh!" Mana agreed with me and she said, "You heard Dragon Puncher, let's go!"

"Right!" The girls agreed as the fairies transform to their Lovely Communes. Then the girls placed their transformation Cure Loveads and said, "Precure... _**LOVE LINK!**_"

Then I took out my Power Star Morpher, placed it on my wrist and said the phrase, "All-Stars... _**SHINE ON!**_"

With the words shouted, we have enveloped ourselves in a bright light and then, we have finally transformed.

**"**Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!" Cure Heart started.

"The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!" Cure Diamond added.

"The sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!" Curer Rosetta added.

"The blade of courage! Cure Sword!" Cure Sword added.

"Blazing with passion, burning with fury! The Fire Breath Punisher, Dragon Puncher!" I finished.

Then we did our battle pose as we said, "Listen to the heartbeat of burning love! We are... **_DOKIDOKI PRECURE AND DRAGON PUNCHER!_**"

When we're done, I said, "Oh poor Basketball Jikochuu who has lost their love. We, the DokiDoki Precure and Dragon Puncher will take it back."

"Um, can you do that?' Cure Heart asked me.

"Of course. We can't start without that." I replied, "Now, let's get him!"

So we began our battle with the Basketball Jikochuu as he said, "How about a slam dunk, Dragon?"

"Look out, Dragon!" Cure Rosetta warned me as she summoned her Love Heart Arrow. Then she said, "Precure Rosetta Reflection!"

Then, her reflection protected me from the attack as I said, "Thanks, Rosetta! Now it's my turn! Fireball Punch!"

Then I punched him with my Fireball Punch and then, the Basketball Jikochuu turned the DokiDoki Prercure into basketballs. I looked at them and said, "Precure!"

I came to them and said, "Are you OK, girls?"

"We're fine but we can't move and now, we about to shoot to our doom because the Basketball Jikochuu is going to use us for a basketball game." Cure Heart replied, "Please, you must save us before we're done."

"Will do, girls. I'll handle this!" I said with a smile.

Then I came to the Jikochuu and said, "Hey, you forgot one more person! Dragon Puncher!"

"What? You're still here? I thought that you're going to be a basketball." The Basketball Jikochuu replied, "But now, you're going to play a game with me so, state your challenge."

"I do have one and it features one thing, you! Dragon Basketball Hoop!" I said as a basketball hoop appeared and then I said, "Now, come and get me!"

"You got it! Charge!" The Jikochuu said as I trip him to the floor.

"_Perfect._" I thought as I picked him up. Then I took aim at the basket and said, "Dragon Puncher Fireball... _**SHOT!**_"

Then I released him to the basket like a fireball and then, it went in as a buzzer went off. I said, "Score one for Dragon Puncher! Now, let's cure those basketballs and turn them back into the Precure. Refresh!"

Then I cured them back and Cure Heart said, "Nice shot, Dragon! I knew you would play basketball. Now then, shall we all finish it together?"

"It would be my pleasure! Come forth, Fire Breath Sword!" I replied as my sword came in.

The Precure summoned their Love Heart Arrow and said, "Precure..."

I charged up my sword and said, "Dragon..."

Then we took aim at the Jikochuu and then, we called out our combined attack.

"**_LOVELY FORCE BURNING ARROW!_**"

With the words shouted, a heart appeared as the Precure fired their arrows. I charged at the Jikochuu and released a burning slash on the Jikochuu with my Fire Breath Sword. The force of both attacks collide at him as the Jikochuu is about to be defeated, which turned his eyes into hearts. He said, "Oh, no! I'm finished! Love, love, love~!"

With his final words, the Jikochuu is defeated, which turns him back to a Psyche. Marmo looked at us and said, "Curses! You will pay for this, Precure and Dragon Puncher! You will pay."

I looked at them and said, "We did it! We defeated the Jikochuu! Great job, girls. Say, shall we go eat some lunch?"

"Sure!" The Precure agreed as we walked to the shop for a well deserved lunch. It was a fantastic day for me.


End file.
